Dream come true
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: AU. Two-shot. My Calzona version of Meredith-on-morphine. Mostly smut. Please let me know what you think. Its my first, so help me improve! PS: Threesome involved. Don't like, don't read, don't go crazy about how out-of-character it is. Genre says 'fantasy' and that is exactly what it means.
1. The dream

Callie woke up with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face when she eyes the sight in front of her. Her best friend and wife, looking adorably cute in sleep as Arizona leaned onto Mark's shoulder, the side of his face resting on top of her head. She didn't know if it was the morphine messing with her system or just the sight of her usually bickering favourite people together that made her want to scream out in joy.

"You guys are so cute together I want a picture damnit!" she yelled in her daze. The two jolted awake, trying to figure out what Callie was yelling about. "Calliope, you're awake" Arizona remarked as she rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. "What picture, Cal?" Mark asked, still wondering why she screamed so loud. "You guys were looking so cute sleeping over each other" she slurred, trying to bring her hands together to gesture how close, but her arms failed to co-operate and she ended up awkwardly waving her hands in front of her face.

"Does it hurt?" Arizona asked, and Callie nodded negative. Incoming trauma had caused Callie's appendectomy to be rescheduled, and she had been pumped with morphine to keep the pain at bay. But it also caused Callie to blurt out every random thought in her mind. Arizona found it endearing; very rarely was the brunette surgeon so candid and carefree- she had a badass image to maintain. Mark, on the other hand, hoped she won't blurt out any of his secrets or their highly inappropriate conversations. But what comes out of the Latina's mouth next was unexpected to say the least.

"You two would make such cute babies together!" she mused, and then went on, "Sure, they'll be very slutty babies when they grow up, but ah so cute!" she rambled on. Arizona's breath caught in her throat which launched her into a coughing fit, while Mark blushed beet red before mouthing a "WHAT?!" and patting Arizona's back to dissolve her coughing. Oblivious to their reactions, Callie went on.

"I have these dreams I don't tell Arizona about, but they always end with me waking up all sweaty and realizing that my hand's deep in my panties. Obviously I wake her up and have my way with her after that, but I never tell her why I'm so wet or what I dreamt about" she ended with a smile, before adding, "because, you know, she's a lesbian. And she would freak out."

The two of them looked at each other, their curiosity piqued. Arizona nodded to Mark while looking towards Callie, gesturing him to ask the impending question. "What do you dream about, Cal?" Mark carefully asked, hoping it doesn't end up turning into a scandal. Callie smiles wistfully before she starts to speak.

"I dream about walking into you and Arizona having sex" She says, not really comprehending that Arizona was right there. Before they could recollect themselves from the shock that the statement hit them with, Callie nonchalantly continued, "I dream that I sneak in early back from work into our apartment, and as I head in to find my wife, I see you pinning her to the hallway wall and kiss her. You pick up her hands and put them behind your neck and then you pick her up and start walking towards the bedroom as she wraps her strong legs around your waist. You then gently lay her down on the bed as she curls her fingers around the hem of your scrub top and pulls it off before trailing kisses down your sternum. You then bring your hands to the neckline of her tank top and your tear it off her in one yank. As she slides the torn top off her arms, you bend to capture one of her nipples in a hot open-mouthed kiss."

Callie pauses, and then tilts her head to a side thoughtfully as she says, "I don't know why I always imagine you in scrubs and her in night clothes." And then, with a dismissive shake of her head, she continues. "Anyways. I watch you engage her breasts with your tongue as her hand snakes down to caress that evident bulge in your scrub pants. You inhale sharply as she works the knots of your scrubs and slides her hand inside. She then places her other palm against your chest and pushes you back until you're standing and then lowers your pants before gently curling her fingers around your shaft and pumping it back and forth. God, you have no idea how much I wish I had a penis then; she looks so hot like that! Then you, Sloan, start to groan like a beast when she finally takes your length into that glorious mouth. You grip her shoulders and keep gasping for breath as she takes you deeper with every pump. Then you push her back until she hits the bed and you lean over to kiss a trail over her skin. You begin at her pulse point, trace her jaw line, go down the column of her throat to nip at her collar bone, then make your way down the valley of her breasts. You then move lower and she gasps when you poke your tongue into her bellybutton. You then pull those boy shorts down her ivory legs and then part them wide. You bite that soft skin of her inner thigh before you swipe your tongue across her bud. Her ankles lock behind your back as you make her moan in the sexiest possible voice. She then weaves her fingers through your curls and pulls you up. You rise and let her lead you to her face where you chew her bottom lip as you enter her with a single finger. You move inside her, your mouth still on hers, swallowing every moan that escapes her throat. You slip out, rubbing circles on her clit. You then align your hips with hers before entering her. Slowly. First I see you go head deep, and then pull out, only to go a bit deeper again. You keep doing this until you are completely inside her and then gently start moving in a steady rhythm. Her hips move in sync with yours and I could just come looking at her writhing underneath you like that. As you pick up your pace, her sighs become pronounced, and her nails dig deeper into your shoulder blades. You see her bite her lower lip in order to keep her moans within, so you lean in to take her lips between yours. Her fingers move to clutch at your grey curls and I watch your thumb rub lazy circles to the side of her ribs. By now, I'm completely wet, and you both look close too. Then you pull out completely, and quickly push it back in one fluid thrust, and it sends her over the edge. She looks so fucking hot like that, moaning and clawing at your biceps! As she rides it out, you're grunting and cursing in pleasure and a few strokes later, you pull out and stand up straight, and when she sits up in front of you, you spill it all over her delicious breasts. At the sight of her breasts drenched in your cum, I gasp out loud, and you guys spot me watching you… and… I wake up with my hand in my dripping underwear. I so wish I could watch you two make out, someday, but my wife hates men, and hates you in particular, and you both probably have many exes in common, so yeah, that doesn't look like a possibility."

Mark looks over at Arizona and watches her face ashen. She does such a remarkably good job at inaction that he believed she could pass off as a statue at that moment. Just as Callie leaned back into her bed, signaling the end of her storytelling, bailey strolls into the room saying "Torres, we're taking you up to surgery now." Seeing a welcome distraction, the two quickly scrambled to their feet and kiss Callie before they take her up to surgery. As they watched her being wheeled out of the room, they hear her say "Bailey don't you think my wife and Sloan would make the cutest kids?" and he sees Arizona plop back onto the couch groaning in frustration.

After a few minutes of silence, sensing a juicy chance to mess with his best friends' wife's mind, he sleazily said "Oh, what I'd do to make my best friend's dream come true!" and garnished it with a dramatic sigh, all the while preparing himself for a smack. But Arizona soberly looks at him, her eyes glinting with a tinge of… Hurt? Disappointment? Acceptance? "I should have known this day would come, right? She's not satisfied. I'm not satisfying her. That's why she's dreaming of someone else right?" she said more to herself.

Mark knew better than that. He knew how Callie bragged about the earth-shattering orgasms her wife gave her. How she said Arizona was undoubtedly her best sex ever. How she sometimes took cold showers in the attendings' lounge bathroom because she thought she was turning into a sex addict but did not want to bother Arizona at work (not that Arizona would have minded). He knew it all, and he decided to pull Arizona off her train of lesbian self-loathing.

"Robbins, hey, look at me. It hurts my ego when I say this but Callie once told me that you were way better than every person she'd ever slept with, including me. Back then before you met Cal, I'd heard the nurses gush about the hurricane the new Peds attending was in bed. I've overheard enough dermatology fellows and path people talk about your vicious tongue and skilled hands and seriously, I felt cheated that you were stealing my limelight, my reputation and my share of straight girls. And it was just a dream! Cal loves you, alright? And of all the people, you and I should be the last ones to take offense if someone fantasizes about a threesome. So stop. Stop doubting yourself if you're good enough for her. Because I've known her long enough to say I've never seen her smile wider than she does when she tells me how 'awesome' your off day together was."

His rant seems to seep into her brain because she nodded slowly, but still looked deep in thought. Mark watched her carefully as her eyebrows drew closer and lips pursed together in quiet contemplation. Then, abruptly, her stance softened, and she nodded to herself, as if she'd mentally decided something.

"Mark" she calmly said "what would you say to the idea of a threesome?" and watched a mix of surprise and shock paint his face as he heard the words he himself had often dreamt about.


	2. Reality: Check

"You're lesbians, right?" asked the doctor who was supposed to clear Callie for sex after the surgery. The wives looked at each other and nodded. "I can clear you now, but no excessive or rough penetration. I'd suggest you stick to hands and definitely nothing experimental. If you experience pain or bleeding at the incision site, immediately get checked. And wait for the wound to heal completely before you proceed to, uhm, the use of, uh, other things" she uncomfortably mumbled, then added,"Wait for at least a month." At the doctor's words, Arizona let out a disappointed sigh. That put a dampener on her plans. Callie turned to face Arizona and gave her a questioning glare. "What? You don't even like using toys." Arizona quickly said, "Yeah but then she said I can use my hands but I have to be gentle. It's not like I shove an entire hand up, or bang your head against the wall until you're unconscious" she nervously rambled on to cover up. Thankfully, Callie bought her crap and gave her a sexy smirk before huskily whispering," Not my head, but you do bang me up against a wall" and slapped Arizona's butt before walking ahead towards their car. She could not wait to finally feel those lovely hands all over her again.

As she got home mentally debating whether to strip herself or let Arizona do all the work tonight, she was greeted by the sight of Mark lounging on their couch watching soccer. His eyes shot up from the screen to her as he asked, "Got cleared?" with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes Mark and my wife is so hot it was painful to lie next to her all night for so many days and not be able to let her do anything to me, so if you spend one more minute in our apartment and delay my sexy time, I'll make sure you never have sex again." That threat usually worked, but this time it only served to make Mark's grin wider as he stretched himself even more on the couch, his eyes holding a playful glint. She hears Arizona enter and drop the car keys into the bowl and waits for her to tear Mark's ass off the couch and toss him out. Instead, Arizona nonchalantly whispers a "Hey Mark" and plops down next to him on the couch. What?! When did that start happening? Since when did her sex goddess wife start choosing Mark and soccer over naked Callie?

"Okay, wait, Arizona, you look way too cool for a person who just got vagina-blocked by Mark. What's going on?" she asked, hands on her hips, her glare shuttling between the both of them as they wore identical knowing smirks. Dissolving her stance just a little, she asks again, "Seriously, what am I missing?"

To this, Arizona innocently asked "You don't remember what you told us before the surgery?" before walking over to where the stunned Latina was standing and clasping her wrists with her own hands as she pulled Callie towards their bedroom. Mark carelessly tossed the pillow on his lap back on to the couch and started to follow them. Perplexed by trying to connect the dots she couldn't really find, she said, "Yeah, I was high on morphine. What do you expect?" she deadpanned, before she curiously creased her forehead and questioned, "Wait, what did I say?" Arizona silenced her with a finger on her lips, which quickly got replaced by the warm pink lips she'd been longing for ever since they left the exam room. Between the kisses, Arizona let go of Callie's wrists and instead reached out to unbutton Callie's shirt. As Arizona leaned back to let Callie take the offending fabric off completely, she saw Mark Sloan smugly watching them leaning on the frame of their bedroom door. As she distractedly looked at Mark and tried to put her thoughts into words to question his presence, her wife pushed her onto the bed and peppered her half-naked torso with the softest kisses. Then she got up and started to walk away, while saying over her shoulder, "Let me remind you then, Calliope. You told us this very interesting story about this dream you have. The one you don't tell me about. The one which always ends with you waking up with your hand in your pants. Ring any bells?" Callie gulped and stared wide-eyed as she watches her wife pull Sloan into the room and close the door behind them. She watches her pull Sloan's t-shirt over his head as he leans down and pulls Arizona into a hot lip lock. Arizona looked small and dainty against Mark's towering frame, but every bit the lioness she was in bed. She watches as Arizona laid her palms flat against Mark's flushed chest as his strong arms circle her wife's slim waist. They break away from the kiss, still in each others' arms and give her the same identical smirks they wore on the couch as they hear her gasp loudly. This was her fucking dream! But watching it in reality, sweet Jesus, so much better.

Arizona disengages herself and moves towards the bed where Callie lay in her half-naked glory, too stunned to even move. She drags Mark along, and they climb into the bed, one of them on either side of the brunette. Arizona pulls her up to sit as she straddles her and leans in to bite the soft flesh of her neck. Callie moans, one of her hands curling around Arizona's back, the other one supporting her to sit up. Arizona looks up for a moment and sees Sloan watching them in nothing but sheer delight. "You cannot just sit there watching lesbian action, Mark. I have a very beautiful wife to please and that's why you're here too" she says before going back to suck on Callie's clavicle. Mark wastes no time in encasing Callie's plump bottom lip between his own and tugging at it. Callie was overwhelmed by all the sensations coursing through her. She was wet. **WET**. And not just dripping-core-wet, it was more of a help-someone-opened-the-floodgates-wet. Between Arizona nibbling at her shoulder and Mark's tongue expertly playing hers, she actually wanted to applaud herself for not coming already. And then, she pulled back from the kiss when a chill hit her shoulder where her wife's mouth previously had been.

"You know Mark and I had a discussion while you were up in surgery, and for once we had a consensual agreement about something" Arizona naughtily whispered. "Oh yeah, and trust me Cal, we're both experts in that field" Mark added with a wink at the blonde. "And after detailed discussions and carefully regarding every other specimen worthy of attention" Arizona declared as she hovered over Callie while letting her hand wander over Callie's tan back, she continued, "We officially declare that you have the best boobs in all of Seattle."

"Oh I'm going to believe that because between the two of you, I'm pretty sure you've covered, or rather 'un'covered, all the boobs in Seattle." Callie smirked.

Arizona eyed her with a predatory gaze before unclasping her bra behind her hack and leaned out to let Callie get rid of them. As she slid them off her hands, she felt two pairs of eyes ogling her hungrily and all that desire in Arizona's blue eyes shot something straight to her core. Clearing her throat, she mused, "Are you guys just gonna stare or…?"

Probably that broke them out of their trance as the two of them practically pounced onto her, their mouths on her breasts. She was turned on beyond a point she even thought was possible. "Cogida sí" she gasped. Her chest heaved in excitement, her head thrown back and eyes shut, just reveling at the work the two exceptionally skilled womanizers were doing. And when she thought she would come right away without either of them so much as going near her panties, she pushed them off herself and decided to voice her concerns over the flood in her pants.

"Arizona," she panted "I need you down there… I.. I can't.. I need you" Arizona shot her a satisfied smile and then reached under the pillows behind them to retrieve a silk scarf which she then passed on to Mark. As her brain tried to process what possible role the said object could play, she felt strong arms pulling hers behind her back and the smooth silk tightening around her wrists. In reflex, she tried to free her wrists, but was stilled when she felt Mark's breath hot on her earlobe as he husked, "It's tighter than you think, Cal. Now sit back and watch the fun." She gasped when he gently bit on her earlobe before pulling away towards Arizona, who was now standing with her hands on her hips, gleefully watching their exchange. Callie just waited with bated breath for what was supposed to come next… or who was.

"So someone over here thought it incredibly sexy to have my mouth around Sloan's cock, in fact it made her want to have a dick herself. I think I might want to indulge them a bit today," Arizona said as she hooked her forefinger through the loop of Mark's jeans and pulled him towards her. She sat at the edge of the bed, one leg curled underneath her on the bed, the other firmly on the floor. She pulled Mark in so that he half-kneeled on the bed and half-stood, so that Callie could see everything she wanted to see. It was her day, after all.

Mark's bulge was hard to not notice already, but Arizona's palm rubbing over it through the denim seemed to make it bigger. She then undid his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans with the ease of a professional. As she lowered the grey boxers, she heard Callie gasp at the eight inches that bounced out of it. She smiled. Even though the idea repulsed her, she knew Callie's reaction would make her want to do it. And she was right, and she was determined to make her bisexual wife the happiest person in the whole fucking world.

She gently poked her tongue out at the smooth pink tip of Mark's cock, and circled her tongue around it, as if testing the waters. Mark groaned; he felt she was already doing way too good for a first-timer. She then gently tightened her grip around his shaft and wrapped her lips around the head. As she methodically pumped him, he growled sensually; forgetting that he had an audience and was being blown by a cock-virgin. "Mother fucking good, Robbins, mm, that's how you suck" he roughly barked. He tried to focus on his ragged breathing as he looked over at his best friend who looked like she was having a divine vision or something. He then felt her mouth move off his dick, and before he could look down, a warm tongue drew itself all the way from the base to the tip as a skilled hand gently tugged at his balls with just the right pressure to be felt but not hurt, and then it was all gone, thankfully. Because had she lingered on for one more moment, he was sure he'd have lost it right there.

'Like what you see, sweetie?" Arizona asked. Callie looked like someone knocked the wind out of her lungs, but quickly gained back her wit and whispered with alarming urgency. "I'm not going to last any longer, and Sloan's grunting wasn't helping either. So I'm not asking you, Arizona, I'm telling you. Get down there and clean up the mess you've made." She looked fierce and pained at the same time. She looked like she could spontaneously combust. And if you'd asked Callie, she wouldn't have denied the possibility either.

"Torres, I'm not so sure about your wife's gayness anymore" Mark stated. Arizona shot him an arrogant grin as she approached Callie on the bed and leaned forward to kiss her gently. Callie however, hungrily bit onto Arizona's lower lip, causing her to recoil with an amused look on her face, to which Callie all but yelled, "Untie my hands Arizona Robbins because you're fucking overdressed and you seem to have no plans to even take off your shirt! Naked, now!" she barked. Callie glowered as Arizona chuckled, leaned back and mused, "So that's your problem." She watched as Sloan slipped behind her back and untied her hands as Arizona played with the hem of her top. Such a tease.

As her hands came free, she lunged forward with lightning speed but Arizona expertly sidestepped her eager wife, chastising her saying, "Woah, easy there, beautiful. Here" as she finally, _finally_ , pulled her top off and discarded it somewhere behind her. Callie just gaped; somewhere between her dream and her current state of extreme horniness, her wife had become hotter than humanly possible. And the deep blue lace bra did nothing but accentuate it. Behind her, she heard Mark inhale sharply before mumbling, "Woah, Robbins, ah…" and then gave up that attempt and turned to Callie saying "I have no idea how you turn up for work every day if this is what you come home to" "Me neither," she murmured absent-mindedly before her hands involuntarily shot up to the front of Arizona's bra, quickly unclasped it and tore it away from her wife's body in a moment.

'Somebody accused me of making a hot mess down there" Arizona said, gesturing towards her pants. Lowering her hands to reach the buttons of Callie's jeans, she asked, "Can I?" Callie lifted herself up on her arms as Arizona quickly worked her buttons and zipper and pulled down the jeans, uncovering the sinfully gorgeous olive skin underneath. She then tugged the panties off those long legs and parted her wife's legs to look at her center. In the three years she's known her wife, Arizona was sure she'd never seen her _this_ wet. She grinned. Her plan worked.

She nodded at Sloan for what would be their biggest showcase of Callie tonight. The Latina eyed her curiously as she walked away yet again, only to see the curiosity get replaced with shock when she watches her wife looking at Sloan as he undid her jeans. "Tell me when to stop, or if it hurts or gets uncomfortable" he whispered with concern. She met his eye and gave him a nod. As he lowered her matching panties, he cheekily remarked, "Had I known you were this hot, I'd have taken you before Torres did" to which, Callie scowled. Arizona calmed herself and shot a radiant grin at Callie, and the almost luminous one Callie returned washed away every ounce of anxiety she held. She was doing this.

She moved back to her place between Callie's legs and gave her a little lick before asking "Ready to see your dream come true?" She watches Callie's eyes dart behind her as she prepares herself for the pain that will follow soon. Mark slipped in as slowly as he could, but the blonde was wet enough for him to not hurt her. Arizona felt relieved when it did not hurt as bad as she'd anticipated, and signaled Mark to pick up a pace as she went down on her gorgeous wife. As her tongue made contact with the brunette's swollen clit, Mark thrust in. The three of them gasped simultaneously. Knowing that none of them would last much longer, Arizona greedily sucked onto the Latina's bud as she entered her with two deft fingers. Callie let out a high-pitched moan and mumbled "Cogerme duro" as her wife's fingers curled inside her and connected to the spot. The three of them found a rhythm punctuated with sensuous moans and animalistic grunts. Never one to be predictable, Arizona then paced up, bringing her wife crashing down in a powerful orgasm as she herself started to tense up. As Callie rode out her high with a satisfied grin on her face, Arizona licked her pussy clean of all the desire pouring out. Callie then watched her wife sigh and moan in front of her as Sloan's hips moved behind her. "God your wife is so fucking tight" Mark growled. As Arizona's core tightened even further around him, Mark's breathing became erratic and he thrust harder. That pushed her over the edge as she came hard all over his cock and tried to catch her breath as Mark continued to move inside her to reach his own zenith. A few strokes later, when he did, he was swift to pull out and Arizona flopped over onto her back and let him spill it over the flat of her belly. Callie gulped, wide-eyed, as she watched his cum trickle down Arizona's navel and further down. Arizona dreamily eyed her wife, drinking up that expression of felicity in her wife's eyes as she reached up a hand to stroke her flushed cheek. Sloan collapsed on the bed next to them, his breathing still to even out. "That was… that was… awesome. Thank you, ladies" he whispered. Callie looked down to the one she thought was the best thing that had ever happened to her and whispered, "You're my dream come true, Arizona. You're my every dream come true" as she leaned down to taste herself on her wife's lips and thank her in a way only she could.

 **A/N: Reviews please; I'd like to know where I can improve. I hope you enjoyed this! And dear first reviewer: I love you!**

 **A/N: No offense to the lesbian community; this is just a piece of my imagination and the summary is pretty clear about it. So stop assuming that I don't know that "lesbians don't need/like men". I mean no disrespect, I just wanted to tell a story. And I'm really sorry if it enrages you enough to use foul language, but like I said, it came with a warning and you just cannot blame me after that. Peace!**


End file.
